Nothing Else Matters
by Dye-my-hands-violet
Summary: This is a songfic. I would like for some constructive criticism. Dasey. Nothing Else Matters by Metallica. Casey and Derek have been together for a while and Derek finally tells his feelings. They are caught. What happens? Can their love last?


**Author's Note******This is my first songfic and I did it to my favorite song in the whole wide world. I rated it M because there is a mild sex scene in the beginning to express how far the relationship had progressed. I hope you enjoy it. I love Reviews, so please review!!

**Disclaimer******I don't own Life with Derek, or the song. Bummer. They are both still amazing.

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

Casey laid down, naked, onto Derek's bed and spread her legs. Derek and Casey's clothes lay haphazardly across his floor. He got in between her and slowly pressed himself inside of her. She curled her toes and her head tilted back. Casey had done this many times before, but everytime it felt different, and it always felt like an adventure. They weren't going out, but they didn't date other people. Niether of them every told the other one that they loved them, but it was okay. They had grown to trust each other, and everyone accepted their friendship. He pumped harder into her as she rocked her hips rythmically into his pelvis.

They came simultaneously. Casey kissed Derek's lips and crawled out from beneath him. She was about to leave the room.

"Stay this time."

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Because I liked feeling you against me." Casey frowned in a jovial way, then climbed back into the bed, naked.

"I haven't stayed behind before…what makes this time different?" She was looking into his eyes, searching for an answer before he answered. Derek was too mysterious when it came to his reasons.

"You know, I've been with other women before, and I've let them leave right after we were done…but I'm sick of that being you. I don't want you to leave at all." Casey furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't understand."

"Casey…" Derek closed his eyes and softly kissed her lips. "It's been so long that we've been doing this…but I've also gotten to know you. You're more real to me than anyone has ever been. More than any other girl." Casey was still confused. She hoped he would get to the point. "Casey…I love you. And I would never say that, if I didn't mean it." Casey smiled and kissed him deeply.

"I love you too Derek."

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Everyday for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

The next day they were caught lying in bed together, naked. Nora and George were so angry with them that they weren't aloud to come out of their rooms for the rest of the night. The parents didn't know how to handle it, and they needed time to think. Nora went to Derek's room to talk to him, and George went to Casey's.

Between Casey and George things went fine.

"It just sort of, happened. I can't really remember. He's a good guy…I just wish circumstances were different."

"But they aren't, which is why you guys can't be together."

"We probably will anyway. He just told me last night…that…"

"What did he tell you?"

"He loves me. I could feel how much he meant it. If it were said any other way, I might not, but it was almost perfect." George looked in mild shock.

"My son is in love?"

Between Derek and Nora however, there was an argument.

"It just happened, okay. I can't remember really."

"How long has it been going on." Nora said sternly.

"A couple of months. You can't make me stop loving her."

"You love her? Since when?"

"Since I…I don't know. It wasn't something that just popped up out of nowhere. It grew…I guess."

"You really do love her…You cant'. From now on, you aren't aloud to be around her."

"You can't keep me from her. We live in the same house Nora."

"I can, and I will. You know this is wrong, you shouldn't have done this. I'm surprised even more at Casey."

Night fell with anger, fear and shock resonating through the house.

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

Derek snuck out of his window and climbed up around the front to get into Casey's window. He knocked on it to get her attention. Both of their rooms were locked from the outside. She walked up to the window and lifted it up to let him in after she finally woke up.

"What are you doing? If we get caught we'll be in more trouble than we already are!"

"I just had to see you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She smirked.

"We can't do that. Not tonight. Maybe again in the future…but not anytime soon."

"This isn't about sex, this is about me wanting to hold you…or did what I say last night not register, because you were worn out by me?" He smirked at her and she lightly hit his shoulder. "I came to talk to you about Nora and George."

"They'll never understand."

"I barely understand it, even though I trust it."

"I know what you mean. We're almost out of here. We are seniors and we already got accepted to the same college." Casey smiled, glad that they would still be close to each other. "It's not against the law when we get out of high school."

"It doesn't matter that they know, as long as I have you."

"And as long as I have you." They kissed each other on the lips, without tongue.

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

"Never in my wildest dreams would this ever have happened. But I am still glad that it did."

"Me too." Casey smiled up at him, glad that he agreed.

"You better go."

"I don't want to."

"You need to."

"So what if they find us."

"I don't want our windows barred."

"They won't do that."

"I don't want to chance it." Casey snapped. It was so frustrating when he wouldn't comply with logic. He always wanted to do whatever he pleased. That's what she loved and hated so much about him. "Just go. For me?"

"Fine." He sighed, smiling. They kissed quickly and he left out of her window and went back around to his room.

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Everyday for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

The next day Nora went to talk to Casey and George went to talk to Derek.

Between Derek and George, things were fine.

"I love her dad. You won't make me stop. I'm leavng after school, and I'll see her there. There is no way you can stop us."

"You're right. But I don't like it."

"Why? What's so wrong with it?"

"Isnt' that obvious?"

"It's not _that _horrible is it?"

"No…it would be against the law if it was. What happens between you and Casey can't happen at home though. I want it to be like this never happened to our eyes."

"Why can't you just accept it?"

"I'm not ready yet, and niether is Nora. If we get to a point where we think we can handle it, you guys will be the first to know. Not to mention what this is doing to the other three children. We talked to them at dinner about it. Now we have to keep an eye on Lizzie and Edwin." Derek sighed. He knew that that wouldn't happen. Edwin didn't go for the sporty type. She was more or less good friends with him. But then again, he always went after the flashy type of girls, and Casey was a hard nut to crack.

"Fine. It won't happen in the house."

Between Nora and Casey, things were also fine.

"Casey, I talked to George last night and he told me that it wasn't going to stop no matter what we did."

"He's right. Me and Derek are in too deep to just stop."

"So he proposed to propose to you that you guys not act like you're together in front of us. It sounded silly at first, but I grew fond of the idea. He said if we were ever ready to accept it that we would tell you…and you would be free to express your feelings."

"Hmm." Casey looked down. She didn't know if she could hold back till they moved out. They would definatley have to see each other outside of the house."Fine. I accept the terms. Do we have to keep our doors locked from the outside?"

"No. As long as Derek accepts the proposal." Nora reached over and hugged her daughter. "The three kids are in shock. Excpet Marti, but she probably doesn't understand the situation." Casey smiled, knowing that Marti had caught them kissing about a month ago.

_Never cared __for what they say_

_Never cared for the games they play_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_And I know_

Derek walked over to her room at night. They never had sex in Casey's room and she planned to keep it that way. He sat next to her on the bed.

"They think this is a game to us don't they?" He asked rhetorically.

"I guess. It's not for you right?"

"Right."

"We can't do this anymore, not until we leave. We are lucky."

"What? How can you say we're lucky? Our parents don't accept the fact that we have fallen for each other!"

"They could have made it harder for us. They didn't lock the doors, even though they knew we would come into each others' room again despite what they said. Don't you catch small hints?" Derek sat back in contemplation.

"I guess not. How do _you _catch these things?"

"I thought I knew everything?" She smirked. He used to always call her a know it all. Casey remembered reading Harry potter, thinking that Hermione was like she was, and Derek was kind of like Draco except a bit less evil. That's why she always thought they should get together. She remembered telling that to Derek one time when the family went out to the movies to see it, so that maybe he would get the hint that she was attracted to him.

"Heh. Yeah, you do don't you?" Derek smirked. She lightly smacked him.

"Just take what we got, and accept that they may never accept it. They want us to accept that, right? Well, let's accept it and maybe one day, they might just accept us." Derek folded his arms.

"Fine."

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are _

_And nothing else matters_

College years would never beat what was coming up ahead of them. Playing strip poker in the dorm room with him and a group of their friends wouldn't beat the night he proposed to her.

And for Derek, when he found out he was going to be the father of twins, he didn't think he could be happier. He told his dad, not thinking about years ago when they said not to mention their relationship. They did attend their wedding, and they were there when they saw their grandchildren open their eyes.

"Casey. Listen to this song I found. It reminded me of us." He hooked the headphones around her head and walked up to the babies and held the girl. Her name was Angel. Derek looked down at his son. His name was Damien. Damien had the sweet features of his mom, and Angel had the cool features of her dad. The perfect mixture, and it was created by Derek and Casey.

Casey's eyes started tearing up as she listened to Nothing Else Matters by Metallica, and watched Derek look lovingly at his children. She was truly his, and that was ok, because she was happy.

Their parents had silently accepted them, and life had just become amazing.


End file.
